


bad poetry

by eyemoji



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, i took kiss prompts, i took lottie's kiss prompts, martin's poetry, they turned up as poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/pseuds/eyemoji
Summary: (or, scribbles of a madman)Martin K Blackwood-iii.iiand he is nothing but bad poetry,in the way his eyes shift to yours andTell you that he could love you morethan Anything,if only your hands did not still against his spine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to luka, jenavira, maud, and cruelestmonth6 for the prompts. also to lottie for letting me steal your prompts. ilu

**bad poetry**

(or, scribbles of a madman)

  


Martin K. Blackwood

  
  
i.

two broken bodies find solace in the pages of 

each other’s books, each leaf

inked across the back of their hands

and mouths. 

there is a silence here too thick to cut

but for the sound of fumbling fingers 

and the hissing of old tape

and the small sound that escapes

when he throws his head back,

lips at his throat, statements

at his crown.

ii.

one day he comes in with

scratches all along his arm,

and he does not speak as he 

holds out his offending limb, as if someone

is Watching, as if someone Cares.

(they are. they do. they are two.)

it is not a Question; it is not a question

of who or what offending creature

this wound can be traced back to,

because he will Lie, and then another

wound will form,

(and a heart is not so easily mended.)

instead, you press your mouth against

the tears and the Tears,

like your mother never did,

and tell him it’s alright.

(you both know that this, too

is a Lie.)

iii.i

you wash your hands in his tears,

and he tells you he’s sorry

for having no soap. So you kiss him

and let your tongue reassure him

that it’s nothing, and dry your hands

in his hair.

iii.ii

and he is nothing but bad poetry,

in the way his eyes shift to yours and

Tell you that he could love you more

than Anything,

if only your hands did not still against his spine. 

iv.

if he is watching, then so be it;

if he is listening, then let him listen;

but if he is Reading, then let the skies forgive

My Wrath.

v.

the last time is gentle as a baby’s breath,

Though in retrospect you wish you had not 

held back from what you really meant to say;

wish you had spelled it out with your tongue

on his-- but instead, you taught him how

to love from Afar,

as your lips grazed his cheek

and you turned away for fear of catching

whatever spirit of mind has got him now.


	2. supplemental

**there is poetry**

meet me at the cafe in 5?  
you need to be eating more consistently jon.  
**Read**

**in the way**

**Feb 26, 2016,** 8:08 AM  
Hey Jon, not feeling super well (stomach problems), don’t think I’m coming in today, think I’ll be back tomorrow though don’t worry  
**Feb 29, 2016,** 8:13 AM  
still not feeling well sorry  
**Mar 2, 2016,** 8:29 AM  
Still sick.  
**Mar 7, 2016,** 7:59 AM  
Still sick. Sorry.  
i think it might be a parasite.  
**Mar 12, 2016,** 1:56 PM  
Keep him. We have had our fun. He will want to see it when the Archivist’s crimson fate arrives.  
**Read** 2:12 PM

**he looks**

**Aug 31, 2016,** 3:13 PM  
jon, are you.... okay?  
  
I’m fine.  
okay. if you want to talk, i’m here. or tea. or anything.  
**Oct 13, 2016,** 12:32 PM  
coming over for lunch.  
**Jun 11, 2017,** 7:28 PM  
jon i don’t wanna intrude but you should talk to tim.  
it would be good for both of you i think.  
sorry i know you didn’t ask.  
**Aug 5, 2017,** 10:52 PM  
good luck, jon. to all of you.  


**and does not see.**

**Fri, Mar 16,** 11:13 AM  
Martin, is there anything I can do to help you?  
I know you don’t want to talk to me, but I’d like to help.  
  
I meant what I said. I do miss you.  
**Read** 12:17 PM


End file.
